


Taking care of Two

by FallingApplesHurt



Series: FD AU [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Requests, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Wilbur snooping around, fd AU, is mentioned, “Mysteries”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: Request:“hi! Have a quick little writing prompt that you can do if you want for the fd!au. Wilbur noticing that something is wrong with  Tommy and Techno and going full detective mode and taking care of it. You don't have to write if you don't want, just thought it might be fun :D”OrWilbur noticed his brothers have been acting weirdly  and they won’t tell him what’s upORTommy is a vigilante and Techno is helping him out but Wilbur is noisy
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: FD AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Taking care of Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got on Tumblr! And this takes place in antarctic bays FD AU on Tumblr!

“I thought you were more careful about these things!” Techno hissed as he dabbed a disinfectant cloth against a nasty scrape on Tommy’s face.

“I am! They never get my face cause I’m so good, expect this time I was just not expecting that dude, I mean, he came out of nowhere!” 

“Uh huh,” Techno grumbled, he pushed Tommy’s head to the side and pressed a bandaid on the wound. 

“It’s not that bad! I don’t need a bandaid for that!” Tommy reached up , pulling at the bandage, Techno slapped his hand away.

“Leave it, it’d be more suspicious to not cover it,”

“No it wouldn’t! This makes it more noticable!”

“If they ask just tell them you tripped, or got hit in the face by a locker or something.”

“No way!” Tommy looked appalled, “That’d never happen to me!”

Techno rolled his eyes, “What? Are you telling me that you can’t be affected by gravity?”

“No! Well, I- I didn’t say it like that!” Tommy stood up from the bathroom counter while Techno shoved the first aid supplies back into their rightful drawer.

“It was implied,” He said dryly, opening the door. Tommy shook his head, “You’re a, you’re a dick, ya know that?” 

His voice was playful, a smile dancing across his lips, Techno grinned back lightly.

“Why were you two in the bathroom together?”  
Techno and Tommy yelped at the new voice, Wilbur was standing in front of them, backpack and work uniform still on, he raised an eyebrow.

Techno‘s hand grasped at his shirt, he took a deep breath, “What the hell?” While Tommy laughed nervously, 

“H-hey Big man! What’s up?”

“I want to know why you guys were in the bathroom together,”

“You make it sound so weird when you say it like that!”  
“That’s because it is weird!”

Techno tapped Tommy’s shoulder, trying to make his movements as discreetly as possible.

If Wilbur knew sign language, and Techno was pretty sure he didn’t, he wouldn't be able to decipher this. 

He quickly signed, ‘Run to room. Lock door.When I say go.’

Tommy nodded, Wilbur rolled his eyes, “You guys can do your little hand signs all you want, I still want an answer.”

Both boys stared at their brother for a minute, muscles tight, Tommy’s eyes flickering between his older brothers nervously, waiting for the sign.

“Now!” Both Tommy and Techno tripped over each other trying to get to their room, scrambling inside they slammed the door, locking it. Both pressed up against it, just in case.

“What the fuck?” Wilbur said loudly, “What was that?” 

Neither of them responded. He groaned, “You guys are so dramatic!”

“You’re one to talk Wilbur!” Tommy yelled through the door, face squished against the lightly colored wood. Wilbur groaned again,

“You guys can't hide in there forever!” The floor creaked as Wilbur stepped into his and Phil’s room and closed the door. Techno let out a sigh of relief.

“That could have gone better.” Techno said, he slid down the door, sitting on the floor. Tommy laughed nervously, pushing his face in his hands. 

Wilbur absentmindedly scrolled through his phone, his brothers were hiding something, that was obvious. He could bring Phil, with his incredible bullshit detector, but where was the fun with that? He could do some detective work, it wouldn’t be that hard.

Wilbur ran his hands through his hair, he could do this, he knew a lot of people so it wouldn’t be too hard to find anything out. 

He pulled up his Twitter and went to one of his friends' DMs, ‘Have you seen anything weird going on with either of my brothers?’ He sent a few messages like that to his other friends.

“No but I have noticed a huge decrease in bullying, there still is some but I don’t see it as much,” One responded

“Nothing, sorry.” From another.

“I saw Tommy beat the shit out of one that one guy who kept taking the band kids equipment! It was crazy!” That caught Wilbur’s attention, he knew Tommy’s friend Deo had a dojo and that he spent a lot of time there. 

His phone buzzed again, “Tommy saved my little brother!  
He was getting picked on, someone took his stuff and Tommy swooped in like an eagle and knocked the guy down and got his stuff back!” 

Wilbur smirked then had a shocking realization, he rushed into the bathroom, looking through the trash, finding gauze, antibiotic wipes and bandaid wrappers.

Was Tommy trying to take down bullies?  
It was possible, Wilbur’s phone buzzed again, “I was at the library and saw Techno getting books about medical care, I think that’s what they were, they looked like my sisters textbooks and she’s in medical practice.”

Was Techno in on this? 

Most likely, Tommy wouldn’t be able to pull it off by himself. Looking back on the past few weeks, Techno had been covering for Tommy a lot recently, ‘He’s with Tubbo,’ or ‘He’s at the park or library,’. 

Techno was definitely in on this. 

“So, Tommy’s a vigilante and Techno is helping him out,” Wilbur muttered to himself, smiling softly. He stood in the bathroom doorway for a moment then knocked on his brother's door.

“Hey! Open up, I wanna talk to you guys!”

No answer.

“I know what you have been doing! Tommy basically being a secret superhero and Techno, you helping him out!”

The door swung open, Tommy stood there, “No no no no no, you got it all wrong- It’s- its nothing like that-”

“Give it a rest Tommy,” Techno said tiredly, he set a hand on his shoulder, “He’s been snooping around, I can tell, it’s no use.”

Tommy groaned, “Please don’t tell Phil!” He begged, “I rarely get hurt, someone just got the jump on me this one time! I almost always kick ass-”

“Tell Phil? Oh no, I want in,” Wilbur grinned, “I want to help you guys.”

Tommy gasped then let out a shrieky laugh while Techno’s face dropped, “Heeeaaahh?”

“Yeah, I want to join you guys, I could be your guy in the chair! I have connections.”

“Alright!” Tommy laughed, “This’ll be great!”

Techno dragged his hands down his face, “I have to take care of two of you now?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, I’m FallingApplesHurt on Tumblr and if you want you can send me requests there! 
> 
> Have a good period of existence in the universe!


End file.
